


The Unfinished Symphony

by Tamuril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril/pseuds/Tamuril
Summary: After the final battle and subsequent death of Severus Snape, Harry Potter and his friends discover that not only was the feared professor a potions prodigy, but an incredibly talented musician as well.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue: da capo al fine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional musician, but love classical music, so please forgive any inaccuracies in any of the classical music references that are going to be made in this story. It comes from a place of deep love. As such, I will make changes as I need to. Enjoy and comment if you feel so inclined.

> "If we understood the world, we would realize that there is a logic of harmony underlying its manifold apparent dissonances."---Jean Sibelius

After the cacophony of the final battle and the grief that followed, Harry appreciated the peaceful silence when he was alone. In that quietude, he was able to think of all those that had sacrificed so much for him to defeat Voldemort and give them proper homage. Memorials would be constructed and honors given to all those that sacrificed to ensure his victory, but such monuments were bound to be forgotten in the ages that were to come. So in his way, the young man would go into a bouts of seclusion to keep those who lost their lives alive in memory. Ginny understood it as far as she could, knowing that loss was as much a companion to Harry as she and his friends were. Fortune had seemed to smile on her family and aside from several injuries, they all survived. Many families were not so lucky as her own and she knew that. Much had been lost and some of it, would never be found again.

If there was one person Harry wished to know more about, yet at the same time felt a strange reluctance, it was Severus Snape. The memories that he had left behind answered some of the questions that he had, but left him wondering more about who the man really was. He sought out Remus shortly after that battle to talk about everything, his heart went out to the man, as he was still mourning his losses. He was the last remaining marauder, but his eyes showed the grief of having lost more than most. His wife had survived, for which Harry was glad, as he like Tonks a great deal. While Remus could speak of his friends, he was reluctant to speak about Snape, which Harry thought very curious. Despite this, however, he was not going to ask any questions about so tender a subject. The young man new that Remus would open to him when he felt ready to do so and not before.

A rumor reached Harry about how no one able to enter into Snape's chambers, not because they couldn't gain entry, but because of a fear that it was haunted. Having been exposed to horcruxes and other things that he, at one point, doubted the existence of, was interested. He had written a letter to Headmistress McGonagall about the truth of this rumor. She had denied the ghost, but admitted that none had dared enter the private chambers. Apparently, the man had a way of instilling fear even after death, which Harry found somewhat amusing. While he had waited for her answer to his initial inquiry, the young man learned that Snape had named him as an heir, which he thought strange until he thought about how much affection the man had for his mother. Of course he informed McGonagall of that fact and informed her that he would explore the man's chamber himself.

Of course, he invited Ron and Hermione to accompany him in going through Snape's rooms. Harry wasn't sure what or how much Snape had and Hermione would keep both of her friends on task as they went through his personal effects. Having set a date for their exploration, the Golden Trio met up at Madam Rosmerta's and rented few rooms, in case things took longer than expected. When they got inside Hogwart's and made their way to Snape's quarters, they heard the plaintive playing of a violin, which only grew stronger as they drew closer to the dungeons. It sounded as if there was someone already inside, but as if sensing their presence, the beautiful, melancholic music ceased. After they entered, they were confused by two things: 1) the rooms were empty and 2) there was no obvious source of where the music was coming from.

Snape could've been Hermione's spirit animal with how organized he kept his personal belongings, which amused both Harry and Ron. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. However, they were all glad, as they would be able to make quick work of going through of all that had been left behind. In truth, they wanted, insofar as they were able, to move forward with their lives. In a way, it seemed appropriate that a man that had figured so much at the beginning of their adventures, should be present at the conclusion. After very quickly performing a quick survey of things in the main rooms, at Hermione's insistence, of course, they noticed another door that all initially though was a second closet in the bedroom.

In truth, it led to another room and when they turned on the lights, were shocked at what they saw. If the other rooms were what they all imagined the Potions Master to be, this was its polar opposite. There was a music stand with several pieces of music on them, a chair behind that, which had a violin resting in its case. Aside from the chair, there appeared to only be a huge desk with more paper, probably sheet music, scattered haphazardly across it and various other musical accoutrements besides also at rest on top of it. Then they noticed that the wall opposite the next was not a shoddy paint job, but was, in fact, from floor to ceiling, full of vinyls and 8-tracks. Beside the desk was a long set of shelves, which included some recording equipment, a record player, and an 8-track player, with a smaller collection of tapes and a radio. 

For several moments, all three friends remained rooted to the spot near the entrance. Of all the things they expected, this was the last. Hermione was the first to come to herself and went to the music stand, curious as to what piece of music was being practiced. It was Schubert's 8th Symphony, first violin part, based upon the cover page and she cast a surprised look at Harry and Ron, who bore the same expression she had, asking, "Harry, did you know?"


	2. Movement 1: Allegro non tropo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very quick overview.

What follows will be chapters detailing the beginning of Severus's early life and some of the most important things that will become central to his life. In addition, I'm feeling quite experimental with this particular story. This page will be updated periodically, with the chapters being present here as well. The pieces that I will be using are ones that I like and hope convey what I'm hoping to convey in that chapter of the story. Enjoy!

Movement 1:

1) Vivaldi: Violin Concerto in B minor, RV 390

2) Satie: Gymnopedie No. 1

3) Debussey: Syrinx

4) Wieniawski: op. 15. (Var. on an original theme)


	3. Vivaldi: Violin Concerto in B minor, RV 390

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen regrets her decision to leave her family behind, but gives birth to her son. HIs talent for the violin is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this particular piece of music and recommend listening to it. To me, it captured the mood of this chapter. If there is one that you recommend, please share. I love hearing more of what you think. Enjoy!

Eileen had never been a very impulsive woman. Of the few times that she found herself suffering the consequences of those actions, her father had been there to help. The only difference between then and now was that she had fallen in love with a muggle. And like the heroine in the romances she had secretly read, Eileen had childishly hoped that it would happen to her. So she foolishly ran off with Tobias, eventually marrying him. But it was more than the man's charm which led to leave all she knew behind. Part of her wanted to become part of a great adventure, to not be the shy, but well-mannered daughter of a proud and wealthy family. The fact that the man was attractive to her was just a benefit.

And when the rose-colored glasses were lost, it was too late to ask her father's indulgence. Her husband was far from the charming man she thought him to be and she became regretful of that rash act of defiance. Upon his discovery that she was a witch when she thoughtlessly cast a cleaning spell, he had struck her. After that, he spent little time with her, eventually becoming a stranger in the small ramshackle house they shared. Eileen was at first heartbroken when she found out that he had been unfaithful to her, especially since she had sacrificed everything to be with him. Tobias became utterly convinced that she had enchanted him into marriage, though she denied it outright. If anything, she thought to herself, he was the one that cast the spell that ensnared her.

With her pregnancy, her father, she knew, would not take her back or treat the child befitting one who had had Prince blood flowing through their veins. It was a choice of ostracism in this world or the wizarding one, if her parents had left the decision to her, but that was not the case. For them, it would be an insult to have their daughter with a half-blood child in tow trying to reintegrate into a society whose conventions she had deliberately ignored. None of the other great wizarding families would accept a woman who had been tainted by a marriage with a lowborn muggle. Her younger brother would also have little chance of finding a bride from those same families, should she be allowed to return. So she remained, trapped by her own decisions in a marriage she no longer desired, but unable and afraid to attempt to make a way for herself. Her father, who still had a great affection for her, would secretly send small stipend to her when she had told him of her condition.

Her Severus was born on a frigid January day, but to her, that was the beginning of summer. His birth was the renewal of all the sweet, fragile hopes that she had lost when it had all but dissipated shortly after her marriage to Tobias. And as she held the babe close to her body, feeling that gentle heartbeat and hearing his soft breathing, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her obsidian eyes. Severus had repaired the broken heart of his mother, as he settled against her, asleep and innocent. Eileen knew that her boy would do amazing things, whether in this world or the wizarding one. Of that, she was certain and would cling to that belief until the day she died.

* * *

Something was wrong with her golden child. While other children were speaking, her son maintained his silence. His dark eyes, so much like her own, were intelligent, but what knowledge they held, she didn't know. It confused her so much and of the few times she had gone to the doctor, she was told that there was no medical reason for him not doing so. It seemed the child would speak when he felt good and ready. Tobias may not have been the ideal husband, but he lavished love and care on the child. It was as if he were making up for how he treated her. When he discovered that she was a witch, he had changed and became someone that she no longer knew or even loved anymore, and secretly feared that the same would happen to their son. Severus had shown no magic, but Eileen knew that it was too soon to tell if the boy had any magic in him. The likelihood was high, but she was not going to share it with her husband, knowing his rage would be great.

Until that point, she would say nothing of it and hope that perhaps Tobias would not treat the boy as he did her. And while her son was still not speaking, she found something quite extraordinary happening in the living room as she was cleaning. The radio was on, tuned to a classical music station, relishing the peace while the unpleasant man was away. Upon her son's face was the look of unadulterated ecstasy and it was clear he was lost in the music. Having been raised in the wizarding world and not all that interested in this type of music, Eileen was not sure what the piece was. All she knew was the look in his eyes as they opened when the violins had faded into silence. Eileen went to him and held him in her arms, laying soft kisses on the top of his head. Later that day, she wrote a letter to her father asking him for the monies necessary to buy a violin and everything necessary for a beginner, including lessons. For a reason she never quite figured out, he had obliged despite her knowing that he found music a divertissement and not to be pursued seriously.

But whatever the reason for it, she was grateful and for Severus's third birthday, he was presented with a violin and more besides from his grandfather. She took a picture of her little boy to send to her father, showing how well-received his gift was. The boy, with the help of a violin teacher, took to the instrument like a fish to water and showed quite an aptitude for it. Eileen, being the proud mother she was would send her memories of the boy playing to her father, showing his improvement. Even Tobias was impressed with how talented his son was and proud, to the point of treating his wife with the affection that he had shown prior to his discovery that she was a witch. It had been wonderful time that she remembered fondly when she would occasionally look back on it. When Severus finally spoke, shortly after receiving the gift, she burst into tears and Tobias kissed and held her, while she cried happy tears into his chest. After that, the boy never stopped talking, delighting and easing both of his parents' concern that there was something wrong with him.

Then one summer day as Severus played in the backyard with his father, the child showed the first incidence of accidental magic. Tobias, who had been certain that his son was normal, became suddenly angry and struck the poor child, before leaving. Eileen saw the angry look in his eyes as her husband grabbed his wallet and walked out the front door. She knew then that her son had committed the cardinal sin of being a wizard in the same vein as his mother's family. Severus came in, crying and confused as to what exactly he had done for his father to be so suddenly angry. Eileen knew as soon she wrapped Severus in her arms that the short idyll they had as a happy family had come to end. The tragedy of it all, though, was that as Severus grew older, he would have almost no recollection of the time his father actually loved him. And as Tobias began to withdraw once again from his family, Eileen threw more of herself into her son.

A few days later, Eileen had gone to visit one of the few muggle friends she knew in Spinners End. Severus had come along, bringing his violin to play for Mary, or as he affectionally called her, Aunt Mary. She had always been kind to Severus and loved hearing the little prodigy, as she called him, play for her. Eileen liked having a real friend to speak with about everything, magic being the obvious exception. It had been difficult for the witch to adjust to life in the muggle world and since she had always been almost painfully shy by nature, it was even more difficult for her to make friends. In fact, Mary had been the one to approach her and seemingly forced herself upon the shy woman. Eileen, for her part, had been grateful for the sheer force Mary had been. And on this day, as they watched dark-haired boy play his violin, Mary turned her bright blue eyes to her friend and asked, "Why do you suppose he waited so long to speak, Elly?"

Eileen smiled, keeping her eyes on her son, "I don't know. Maybe his head was so full of music, he didn't know what to say."


	4. Satie, Gymnopedie No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gives his father a gift and it doesn't go as planned. Eileen introduces her son to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write, mostly because it was similar to my own experiences when I was a child and a teenager. Even though I've made my peace with it, it is still difficult to reflect upon those times and emotions. Enjoy! I promise that it won't be all sad in the upcoming chapters. There will be rays of light coming.

Five-year old Severus had finally conceived of a plan to get his father to love him again. He hadn't been sure what exactly why his other plans failed, but this one was going to work. It had to. In the weeks preceding his father's birthday, he worked hard on getting his gift prepared. Severus was going to do the one thing that he knew his father was proud of and more besides. In order to maintain the surprise, the child kept what he was doing largely secret, even though he suspected his mother had an idea that he was up to something. Sometimes, he would catch her smiling softly at him in the doorway before throwing a small tantrum, "Mom, it's a surprise! It won't work if you know."

On the very day, Severus was ebullient, already imagining how proud Tobias would be. Eileen would have a smile that would light up her face and his world. They would all be happy again. And the blue sky seemed to reflect his high spirits, with the bright sun with hardly a cloud in it. Severus could barely contain his excitement as he put the final touches on his gift. The child wanted everything to be perfect and when his mother had told him that Mr. Morgan and Aunt Mary would be coming, he was thrilled. The people he cared the most about would be here to see what he was going to do and he was excitedly running around the house. Eventually, Eileen told him to go into the backyard and play until he was called inside. And when he was eventually called inside, Severus didn't see the storm clouds forming in the distance.

Tobias was lounging on the sofa, bored and eager to leave the house. Severus didn't know that the only reason his father agreed to stay was because his wife had told him that she had invited several friends to celebrate with him. About ten minutes later, Mr. Morgan and Aunt Mary arrived, giving the child a hug as they came in and wishing Tobias a somewhat stilted 'Happy Birthday.' Eileen gave poured all, with the obvious exception of Severus, a glass of wine to toast Tobias. The boy looked eagerly at his mother and she nodded at him when everyone was comfortably seated.

"Tobias," Eileen said, resting a gentle had on her husband's thigh. "Your son has something to say to you."

"What is it?" When he said that, Severus frowned, now unsure if his father would really like what he been working on. The man sounded absolutely annoyed.

"I want to play something for you," Severus replied. "Can I? Please? I wrote it for you."

"Sure, hurry up," he said, which earned him a reprimand from his wife and worried looks from the other adults in the room.

Severus, who had brought his violin, music stand, along with the music early that morning and placed them in the corner of the living room, set up in behind the living room table. Aunt Mary was smiling supportively at him, while Mr. Morgan was absolutely intrigued as to what his brilliant pupil was going to play. Tobias seemed to be becoming increasing irritated with how long it was taking for this 'gift' to be given to him. The last thing Severus said before he started playing was, "I hope you like it, dad."

He had played for around four minutes before reaching the conclusion of his piece and felt proud of how well he played what he had slaved over for weeks. His mother, Aunt Mary, and Mr. Morgan were impressed with the performance and proud of him. Tobias didn't say anything at all, but stood up and said goodbye to everyone and nothing at all to the child that had put so much thought into his gift. Severus just stood there, his heartbreak clear on his pale face, trying to keep himself from crying. After his father had slammed the front door and it was clear the man was gone, the child, along with his violin ran upstairs to his room. After slamming and locking the door, he lay on his bed, clutching his instrument, and crying until he fell asleep.

* * *

Eileen ran upstairs behind the unhappy child, but he had locked the door before she could enter. Severus refused to open the door and eventually trudged downstairs to see Mary and Mr. Morgan upset with what happened. She had felt tears forming in her own eyes as she recalled her son's face, desiring more than anything to take away the hurt and confusion in the boy's eyes as his father left. Mary pulled her into a hug and the normally staid Eileen wept until she felt utterly emptied of them. Mr. Morgan went to the music stand and looked through the piece that the child had written. It was far from perfect, but there was so much potential in this work and the child had clearly worked hard. Eventually, unsure of what to say, let alone do, he approached the pair.

"Eileen, your husband is a fool for not seeing what is right in front of him. For a child as young as Severus, this is incredible. It breaks my heart....."

For a moment, the tears stopped, "He worked so hard on it. I...."

"I will talk to Severus, ok?" He smiled kindly at Eileen. "This meant a lot to him, but....."

"Thank you, John. Thank you," she started to cry again. "It wasn't supposed to be like this--"

"I know, I know," Mary cooed softly. She mouthed a 'goodbye' to John, staying with Eileen until she fell asleep. She could've killed Tobias for crushing that little boy like that. The poor child had been trying for so long to get his father's attention again. While she didn't have children of her own, she loved Severus as if he were her own child, and that was something that she couldn't forgive. Hearing him play something that he wrote was extraordinary and she didn't need to be an expert to see that. Even John's reaction told her that there was so much untapped potential with that boy. When she did leave, it was well after Eileen had fallen into a fitful sleep. She could only shake her head at the unhappy mother. Mary had been trying for years to get her to leave Tobias and never getting a straight answer as to why she stayed. In the end, Mary had figured that Eileen was punishing herself; the only problem was that she was harming her own son in the process.

Eileen was eventually woken up in the night by a combination of a thunderclap and the sound of laughter downstairs. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have bothered going downstairs to berate Tobias for being a selfish pig of a man. But then again, she heard another sound: that of a violin being played by her son. It was quite easy to know that it was her son, because Tobias only listened to classical music when Severus was playing. She walked softly to the living room, where the noise was coming from, to see Tobias and two of his friends sitting on the sofa. Severus was playing, clearly having been dragged out of bed by a drunken Tobias. There was no joy in the music, as if the child was trying to anticipate what his father's mood was going to be. Eileen clearly saw that even though her son had a smile upon his face, wanting to believe that his father loved him, but also anticipating that at any moment, he was going to be abandoned.

The following day, after Tobias had left, Eileen began to teach her son everything that she knew of the wizarding world. She knew that her son, though doing his best to hide it from her, was still pained by what his father had done. As Eileen expected, her brilliant son threw himself into it with the same passion and energy that he had with the violin. Of course, she knew well enough that Tobias would probably react violently to what she was doing and that she was certain. Eileen had convinced Severus, quite easily, that what she was going to teach would be their little secret. But the most important lesson Severus learned out of all of this was that his father's love was conditional.


	5. Debussey: Syrinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a flautist, I had to include at least one chapter that had a work featuring that instrument. And there's a sort of mysteriousness to the relatively short piece that works for how I see Sev. While I do like the chapter as is, I will probably be doing some adjustments to it in future. I like the idea of Severus having.....well, you'll see. Enjoy.

Spinners End was a war zone and six year old Severus was a casualty, prisoner, and weapon in one pale package. Tobias, probably under the influence of whisky and his loutish friends, got it into his head that the painfully shy child could garner the financial success he always desired, but never wanted to work for. So the man began speaking with John about various music competitions, which he found suddenly suspicious. Tobias had never seemed to display much of an interest in his talented son and found the timing suspicious, so he brought this up the next time he saw her. She was surprised and felt similarly to him that Severus was not prepared, telling him that she would speak to her husband about it.

"Tobias," Eileen began, ushering Severus upstairs to his bedroom. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He idly flipped the page of the newspaper he was reading. 

"You know what. Severus," She answered, trying to get his attention by taking it away. "John told me...."

"He's talented, Elly. Shouldn't we share that with the world?"

"He's also a child or have you forgotten?"

"Its only a few competitions. He'll need to get over being so shy. He can't hide behind his mother forever."

"John doesn't believe he's ready, Toby," she began to say. "And I believe him---."

"Ha, he's jealous of Severus's talent," Tobias cut her off, suddenly standing up. She took a step "back, when she saw that flash of anger in his eyes.

"I will not have my son exploited, not by you, not by anyone," she said, voice firm. "He needs to have a normal childhood."

"Normal?" He pushed her against the wall and noise drew Severus from his room, wondering what happened. "He's not normal, is he? He's one of your kind-a freak."

"You're right," she said softly, smiling gently, though her back smarted. "Severus is extraordinary."

Tobias said nothing for a moment. When he looked away from Eileen, he caught the boy standing at the foot of the stairs, taking in the scene before him. Severus was, as always, wary of his father, yet willing to at least try to protect his mother if it looked like she needed it. It was something that happened fairly regularly and with those blind rages of his, Tobias would often strike his son if he dared get between him and his prey. The first time it happened, he had almost been apologetic, warning the boy to not meddle. After that, he had become fair game to his malicious blows. "Severus, didn't your mother tell you to stay upstairs?"

"But I heard a something loud," the boy said, not expecting this strange turn. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she answered, though the tone of her voice showed anything but that. Severus looked at her and frowned. 

"Come here, dear boy," Tobias said, treacherously sweet to the child, who cautiously approached. "How would you like to always play your violin?"

Severus smiled broadly at the thought, at the memories of his mother happy as he played. It hadn't mattered if he made mistakes, which he would try his best to fix as quickly as he could; it was holding that violin and feeling all was right in the world. Eileen would sometimes sit at that rickety kitchen table, sipping coffee, while his hands deftly danced and the bow sang over the strings. Severus loved seeing her smile because it meant, that at least for a moment, she was at peace and happy. When Eileen was teaching him (his father did not want to have his son around other children, not wanting to be embarrassed by his accidental magic), Severus would feel those dark eyes, melancholy even though he drank from that well of knowledge most greedily. It was almost as if she were already predicting his fate. So when his father asked that question, he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Would you like to see your mom always smile?"

Eileen looked at him, suddenly taken aback by the question. Tobias had not sought her smiles in years, but then she caught his eyes, realized what he was going to do, and shifted his eyes to her poor, sweet boy. Severus nodded and looked at her, smiling nervously. Tobias continued, "You know how much your mom loves to hear you play. The more you play, the happier she and all of us will be."

"Really?" Severus was so hopeful as he looked at his father, wanting to believe it, but knowing that at any moment, the rug was likely to be pulled out from under him. Tobias knelt and beckoned his son to come closer. The darkling boy approached when he saw the friendliness in those dark-blue eyes and approached. 

"See how happy you've made us already? We can always be like this. The more you practice and play when I wish you to, the better it will be."

Eileen knew then that Severus was lost to the machinations of his father, at least for now. Her son may have been skeptical, but that did not stop the emotional need of wanting the paltry love that Tobias had sold him. She knew that she should've done something, but had no idea what to do in that moment. Tobias bringing their own son into the midst of their argument and getting his way like he had, was not expected. The man had made her sick at this flagrant manipulation and the cold affection he was giving the poor child in that moment, wrapping Severus in his arms, while smiling at her devilishly. Eileen left, retiring to her room to weep her bitter tears. That golden boy was lost to her, she thought.

* * *

_Dear Grandfather,_

_Mom says that you don't like being called Grandpa. So I will stop, as much as I don't want to. I hope that I am not bugging you too much with these letters, but she told me that I can ask you anything about magic. The books you gave me to read help so much in at least starting to learn it. Is magic like music? I hope that doesn't sound stupid. When I play my violin, it is different each time I hear what I play. If that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. To me, both seem similar. Is that too much of a stretch? I hope not. I don't have any questions other than that. I'm still thinking about a few things I've read. There is so much I want to know, I can't figure out what I want to learn about most._

_Look forward to hearing back,_

_Sev._

_Dear Sev,_

_You are the only I will allow to call me grandpa (favorite grandchild privilege). Of course you're not bothering me. I love receiving your letters and answering your questions, since you're such an intelligent young man. As far as magic being like music, that's not something I've really thought about. I take it that you mean it to be deeper and that certain things can't be explained with words. You'd be right. For example, when I recieve the snippets of your playing, I feel so much joy and pride at having such a talented grandson. Where do you suppose that comes from? You can't see it and there are certain feelings that I have that no words can truly cover, but it's real all the same._

_I think that Potions and Dark Arts should be something that would interest you. I am not all that interested in potions, but your great-unlce Marius (were he still living) would love to have a relative like that subject as much as he did. He would say that there was a certain 'feel' to it, there wasn't just throwing things together and hoping for the best. He would probably believe that there was a certain musical quality to it. That is why a few books about potions are enclosed with this letter. I suppose from being in the Prince family that that subject is in your blood. It is not something to be approached lightly, if at all, by everyone. Such things have a way of ensnaring you if you're not wary and we should talk about it when you are older and have a strong magical foundation._

_I know you can't cast spells, because of wizarding law, but I would still encourage you to learn as much as you can about the magical world. The more you learn now, the better prepeared you will be when you begin your formal schooling. Your mother did tell me about a few competitions that you are entered in and I know you will be absolutely amazing. You will always be my favorite violinist. I'm so very proud of you!_

_With love,_

_Grandpa Julius_

Julius Prince was a proud man and had taken his only daughter's departure as a slight when she ran off to marry Tobias Snape. Though she was incredibly unhappy, there was little that he could do to alleviate it and part of him believed that it was punishment for betraying her family in such a fashion. Eileen had claimed to love the man that she now could hardly stand, making him believe more firmly in the foolishness of romantic love. The only benefit he saw from such a union was the immensely talented child that was the product of that union. Severus was a precious gift and not for the first time did he think of taking the child away from both Tobias and Eileen, raising him like a Prince should be raised, not as he was now. The parents, to his mind, were not worthy of such a precocious child.

But he could not help but fill with pride when he thought of Severus, who had more talent and skill than his other children. His sons, Terentius and Cassius would not like Eileen's s son, especially since this youngest of all his grandchildren had so much magical promise than their children, combined in addition to his musical skills. And while his hands were tied with what he could do now when it came to the boy, he would do all he could to ensure that the boy at least had a chance. Without notice to the other members of the family, he adjusted the will to include Severus and his education in both fields of study. Julius never told anyone what he had done, leaving it as a surprise for all of them and irreversible. The next thing he decided to do was arrange to meet the child in person. Severus, he told his closest friends when he was in a humorous mood, was going to be someone to take note of.


	6. Wieniawski: op. 15. (Var. on an original theme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to visit his Grandfather. Some sad news and a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait, I know, but thank you for being so patient. So many ideas, too many projects, etc. My personal life is either really great or a dumpster fire. And I've transitioned to very great.
> 
> Also, I really like this piece for this chapter and this is the one that I imagine Sev playing to show off and also it also just seems to work, at least it does for me. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will edit and such over time. Probably, anyway.

Eileen had difficulty in believing that her father wanted to see her and her son. But was grateful that he opted for one of the smaller cottages that he owned, instead of hwr childhood home. She had dreaded the possibility of seeing her brothers, who would undoubtedly hurl abuse at her and Severus. All of them had the familial curse of not easily forgiving slights. Her brothers would never forgive her for running off and marrying a muggle, while she was not going to forgive them for carrying their grudges against their nephew. She was her father's favorite, so while he would not forget what she had done, he was not about to extend his disappointment to his grandson, especially since he had shown such remarkable promise. But she still felt uneasy, especially as she looked at what she had clothed Severus in. Her father would deem that a Prince descendant should be dressed in more than just rags and felt shame, but she dare not buy anything unless she had to, because Tobias was likely to view it as a waste.

She was surprised that her father had opted for so simple a house, since he always seemed to prefer something stressing how proud he was of his heritage. While it lacked the grandiosity of the castle she grew up, it made up for in feeling like something out of a fairytale. It reminded her of the house that Tobias had always told her he would get for her when she had first fallen in love with him. But those dreams had eroded much like the love she had borne her husband and the thought made her sad, because she had been so optimistic. 

Her father said that it was something that had charmed him the moment he set eyes on it, which was not something he said often about anything; that it had been an impulse purchase. Eileen beheld her precious child, who was already charmed with the sounds and the smell of the sea, the gulls flying high, and the sheer beauty of it all. If she had been a disbelieving muggle, she was certain that this place would be the reason she could swear in the existence of magic. But more than that, it was seeing the pure joy on Severus's face as he looked dreamily about him. Yes, she would always believe in magic, because her Severus had inspired it.

So engrossed was she in her son, that she did not hear the front door open, turning only when she heard her name softly called. It seemed that her father did not want to disturb Severus's reverie, either. They both stood watching the child, a happy moment, when time was nothing more than a mad-made construct. Eileen stole a glance at her father and it was clear that he was absolutely smitten with his grandson. At last, Severus turned, sensing their eyes on him and he smiled happily at them. It was such a beautiful sight that Eileen couldn't stop the few tears that began to fall, as her father knelt, inviting the child for a hug. "Grandpa," Severus said, running (violin in tow) into those most welcoming arms. He pulled back, looking at his grandson, with tears standing in his eyes.

"My dear Severus," he said. "You have the eyes of a Prince. I pray you have the heart of one."

"More than I do, father," Eileen responded, when Severus just smiled, blushing at the compliment.

She saw him tense at that, refusing to even answer her. Had it not been for her talented son, Eileen knew that he would have had almost nothing to do with her. Seeing him again, though, reminded her of how much she had broke his heart. And with her, clearly unhappy and on the edge of complete ruin, had upset Julius all the more. The child that was before him, so eager to be loved, deserved better than to be where he was. The moment of mutual pleasure at the sight of a beaming Severus had passed, "Let's go in, shall we?"

"Of course," Eileen said, somewhat stilted. Severus frowned, but she smiled at him, though he still looked concerned.

Julius took his grandson's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Your mother has told me that you have a competition coming up, but would like to play it for me first."

Severus nodded enthusiastically as the walked in the house, "I do. I'm so scared of not playing well."

"I accidentally left it at home," Severus said, looking guilty. "I memorized it, but still...."

Julius looked up in amazement at Eileen. She smiled, "It's true, father. I don't know how he carries the music and magic in his head, but he does."

"He's a remarkable child," he said, watching Severus set his violin carefully on the living room table.

"If only his father saw that," Eileen replied thoughtlessly, recoiling as soon as the woods were spoken.

"Eileen..."

"Father, I know I don't deserve him," she whispered, doing all she could to keep the sorrow from her face. "But he's the only good thing in my life."

Severus, observant as he always was when it came to his mother, noticed immediately went to give her a hug, "Mom, did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart," she said, kissing the top of his head. "You're perfect. How about you get ready to play for your grandfather?"

"I'd be delighted," Julius smiled indulgently at the hopeful youth. Severus ran over to the violin, enthused. "While you warm up, Sev, I'm going to talk to your mother in the kitchen."

Eileen knew that this was going to happen, that her father would want to talk to her alone, but she dreaded it. It had been years since they last spoke face to face and she still felt intimidated by him. Julius had this remarkable way of commanding respect and attention with very little effort and sometimes, she could see it in Severus, especially once he accomplished a task. It was almost frightening to think that some day, that sweet boy would grow up and become as intimidating as her father was. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her father's annoyed huff.

She couldn't think of anything to say, but she did bring her focus to him, trying to hide her discomfort. He just shook his head, "You still haven't grown up. Do you think that if you shut your eyes that the world would just disappear? Don't think that I haven't noticed the state of my grandson."

"Father, he just grows so fast--"

Don't you dare give me that." Julius responded, "He's malnourished, and the clothes....by Merlin, don't tell me that you care when you still choose that lout of a husband over your own son."

Eileen looked at him, pleading like she used to do before she ran off to marry that muggle. He just shook his head, "I have half a mind to take Severus away from you."

"Please, father," Eileen started to cry. "Don't."

"But I won't be there to protect him," He said, still fuming. "Not for long, anyway. Your brothers will make his life even worse."

"What?" Eileen was confused and worried what that even meant.

"My health is not what it once was," she looked at him, face paling as the reality of the situation washed over her. Of course, she knew that one day he would pass away, but it never occurred to her that it would be like this, so brutal. "Before you ask, I've already spoken with a healer."

"Is that why you wanted to meet with us then?" She asked quietly, "To say goodbye?"

"I'm glad Severus likes this cottage."

"What does that have to do with you dying?"

"He is still a Prince," he said, defiantly. "I am making sure that he can play his violin and go to Hogwarts when the time comes. When he graduates, this cottage will also be his. I may have lost a daughter, but I'm not going to lose my grandson to your cowardice."

She was completely mystified by all of this and wanted to cry, feeling both relieved and wretched at the same time. Her father was right about almost everything, though wrong about how much she loved her son. It was more about leaving and not being able to support Severus, especially now that he was as talented as he was. But she also knew that Tobias would find her, because even though he despised magic, not being able to monetize his son's talent was not something he would lightly neglect. Eileen had made it a point of ignoring the future at the moment, hoping for some good fortune to bring her the stablity that she had forsaken as a teenager, but wanted more than anything now. The silence now in that kitchen was oppressive, because what else was there to say?

The sound of the violin that had played while the two adults spoke had ceased and they heard the footfalls of a very shy Severus approach the kitchen. But sensing the mood, suddenly stopped before the entrance, saying softly, eyes downcast, "Can I play now?"

The mood lightened as Julius looked at Severus, "Of course, Severus. We'd love to hear you."

Both Eileen and Julius moved to the living room, waiting expectantly for the young prodigy to play. Just before Severus started playing, he looked nervously at Eileen, afraid that his grandfather would hate his playing. Before she could say anything, Julius intervened, "Severus, I meant what I said when I wrote that you will always be my favorite violinist."

When Severus finally lowered his bow, indicating that he was done with the piece, it was utterly silent. His eyes were closed, his soul wandering in the very music he was playing. And he took a deep breathe, like he was coming back to himself, a look of relief on his face as he stood in that silence. Eileen looked to see her father, tears in his eyes. Julius, who had his daughter's memories, quickly realized that they did not do Severus justice. It had taken him a moment to realized that his eyes were wet, knowing full well that this might be the only opportunity that he would hear his precious grandson play. Yet Severus looked worried for a moment and that he hadn't played well enough. Julius did not bother to wipe away the tears, "My dear Sev, I have never heard anything more beautiful in all my life."

Severus, completely touched by the comment, started to cry. Julius coaxed his grandson to him and wrapped him in his arms, never wanting for the moment to end. He never was a religious man, but hearing that music from Severus made him believe that perhaps on the other side of death, there'd be music as beautiful as what he had heard. In his heart, he prayed that it would only be that child, his grandson playing so passionately that he became the very music to restore his faith. 


End file.
